comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-07-03 - Cutscene: Toon Titans - Ep 5
Toon Titans Episode 5 - It's not Supergirl?! It is a dark place that the Titans are bumping into each other and Raven is trying to tell everyone moodily where to go as if she can see in the dark. Suddenly a light flares on, and suddenly there appears to be a cave that was transformed into a lab! The Titans are bunched up and appearing vaguely confused. Verminator X stands beside T-Wrecks, with a strange woman on her knees before him. The woman faces the Titans, long black hair covering her face. "Welcome to my lab, Titans; where you are about to witness our newest miracle!" Nightwing and Robin both step forward and appear about to speak, but suddenly Arsenal darts forward about a yard ahead of them, "Let her go!" He has his bow out, and an arrow notched. T-Wreaks with his shark head though opens his mouth wide and appears about to bite the woman's head off! "Now, now!" Verminator X holds a hand up to stop T-Wreaks. "Who would be faster? Just listen for a while!" This time Nightwing talks before Arsenal does, "What do you want us to hear?" He motions toward Starfire, Wonder Girl, and Supergirl as they take to the air. Robin has moved forward to put a hand on Arsenal's shoulder to hold him back. "To the future! I was a great researcher before my accident! Or rather, I suffered from a terrorist attack from pro-animal activist ELF attacked my lab! As a result, THIS is what I became! I was trying to help the world by getting rid of household vermin that would make PETA proud! Instead, my hard work was mocked when I became part weasel, rat, cat, ferret, and of course, still part human," Verminator X sneers. "When my own company tried to destroy me, I had to use technology to save my own life!" "That is horrible! ELF should be punished for doing such a terrible thing to you Verminator X!" Starfire looks like she is going to cry, her eyes getting really huge! Robin quickly adds, "I feel sorry that happened, but why are you committing crimes? If you are a great researcher, why aren't you researching?" "Oh, but I am still researching, and the crime funds my greatness! You see, T-Wreaks is my first successful hybrid! And now, this girl will become my next!" Verminator X cackles at this! "And I wanted the Titans to witness to this!" "No! You can't turn her into a monster!" Arsenal looks really angry, his hand shaking as he holds the bow taunt. Robin whispers into his ear, "Easy Arsenal." Raven his whispering a spell as she tries to keep to what shadows there are. "You will witness the birth of a new race of beings! A race of beings that will rule the world!" Verminator X moves to lift a vial up into the air. "Now Supergirl!" Nightwing calls out his command, even as he starts to pull out what looks like throwing stars. Supergirl rushes forward to knock T-Wreaks away, Wonder Girl backing her up to hold him down as he starts to bite on Supergirl's head though his teeth do not seem to be doing any damage other than making Supergirl scream in girly rage! Arsenal lets an arrow loose at Verminator X to hit his arm, causing him to drop the vial! Raven's spell goes off and suddenly she appears behind Verminator X to pull him away from the girl and toward the dark shadows she had emerged from! Robin is calling out commands to Wonder Girl and Supergirl to restrain T-Wreaks as Nightwing's stars soon start exploding things in the lab. It is as if time pauses as the vial begins to fall, it looks like it will miss the girl who has started crying. But suddenly, T-Wreaks hits Supergirl and she goes flying toward the girl! The girl gets knocked into and the vial...the vial...! It does not hit Supergirl, barely. But the girl ends up getting knocked into the residue of the vial as it shatters against the floor like a shotgun going off! Suddenly, there is a feline cry of rage as Verminator X suddenly knocks Raven aside and he moves to pull an emergency escape switch! "Next time Titans! Enjoy my parting gift, if you survive, you will receive many more!" Suddenly, Supergirl is fighting off a feline woman! Starfire finally gets over her worries over Verminator X and goes to help Supergirl fend off the feline woman! Wonder Girl is fighting T-Wreaks and soon is knocked aside as well as T-Wreaks joins his boss and creator for his escape! The lab is beginning to explode, as Robin races toward Raven to help her to her feet where she groans and holds her head. "We have to escape!" She starts to cast another spell. Arsenal rushes toward the girly tangle. "Hold your breath Titans!" He shoots off another arrow as suddenly sleeping gas is released about the three girl wrestling match! As the Titans escape the exploding lab through Raven's portal, Arsenal is carrying the passed out feline woman over one shoulder. When Starfire asks, "Friend Arsenal, what are we to do with this cat woman?" "It isn't her fault Starfire! It's ours! We got to help her. We will take her back to Titans Tower," Arsenal states fiercely. Robin and Nightwing agree, the two discussing how they might find a cure, and to research what lab accident Verminator X was talking about. It may shed some light into his past!